roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wave 0000000
Description Wave 0000000 is a secret Easter egg wave that has a 1/1000 of occurring after Wave 40 in Versus and Survival mode. Some zombies that spawn in this wave cannot be found elsewhere. When this wave occurs, dialogue will appear with flashy colours and the wave box will turn transparent green and have the words Data Point: 0000000. Zombies Previous Versions Tactics * Have multiple Golden Commandos, Phasers, Zeds, and Railgunners to deal a lot of damage. * Slow the enemies down using a Flamethrower. Jacks in this wave are affected by fire. * Use Commanders and/or DJs to boost towers. Messages There are unique messages on top of the wave box before Wave 0000000 occurs. They appear in the following order: Wave 0000000 Intro (Old) #The zombies retreat* #T-0he zo--0mbie-00s retrea-0t* #No they don't # Not yet # (< and > continuously switch spots for 9 times) # A lot of 1's and 0's appear in the wave box, mixed with slashes and with <'s and >'s at the end of the message. # succesz (The wave box blinks into different colors continuously up until the 8th message) # random numbers flickinghahahahahaha # hi # ..T-his is unexpected isn't it. (Wave box stops switching into different colors) # -0You thought the ga-me was over. # well it is # -not # not this time # let me go back in time with you # at the beginning.. # random numbers flicking # New wav-9090 e beginnin-0g # New wave beginning.. # Wave 0000000 (Wave box color switches to pale translucent white in some occasions) Wave 0000000 Completion (Old) # "oops" # uhhhhh # You didn't see that #zero zero zero zero zero zero zero #The zombies retreat* #You guys survived the whole entire game!! # Well Then... # I guess..you guys are all winners! (triumph box appears) # HAPPY BETA TESTING! Wave 0000000 Intro (New) # *The zombies retreat* # *T-0he zo--0mbie-00s ret-0rea-t* # WAIT THEY- # (< and > continuously switch spots for 17 times while the text flashes white and red) # (A lot of 1's and 0's appear in the wave box, mixed with slashes and with <'s and >'s at the end of the message) # # (six or 5 different numbers randomizing) 0000000 (the text box starts to flash into random colors) # heyy # that's weird.. # shouldn't the game be over..?? # something's wrong here. # (7 zeros form together) # Something's happening.. # Time is not right here. # We're going back.... # at the beginning.. (text flashes between gray and white) # (five, six, or seven numbers start to randomize) # 0000000 # New wav--9090 e beginnin-0g.. # New wav-090e beginnin0g.. # New wave beginning.. # Wave (1s and 0s start to random into seven) # Wave 0000000 # Data Point: 000000 (the text starts to flash from gray to white, purple to white, red to white, and stops, beginning the wave) Wave 0000000 Completion (New) # *oops* # uhhhhh # You didn't see that # zero zero zero zero zero zero ZERO # blAH # *The zombies retreat* # You guys survived the entire game!! # Well then.. # I guess.. you are all winners! # Congratulations! # Thanks for playing! # But stay tuned.. # Lots more to come in the near future! # ---#0000000 (quickly appears) # The game lasted (any amount) minutes # Teleporting everyone back to the lobby .. Trivia * Wave 0000000 does not appear before Wave 1. It has been confirmed by Planet that it was a mistake on his end and does not occur before Wave 1 anymore. * In older versions of Tower Battles, the dialogue box would be translucent red with text confirming that Wave 0000000 is occurring instead of the translucent purple it now shows. * This Easter egg was added on 22 March, 2018. * In 2017 of Tower Battles, the completion of the Halloween event stated that "Jack will return.. ?" This is reflected by the Expired Jack boss. * The theme of Wave 0000000 is "Vs. Wheatley" from Portal 2's soundtrack. ** This is the same theme as that of Jack. * Apparently, a “lol” zombie should’ve appeared right before the Expired Jacks but was never observed. * Patient Zero comes with two dressed zombies that appear to be doctors/scientists, M and J. * If Planet3arth is in a match with a player, there is a 100% chance that Wave 0000000 will occur after Wave 40. * In the 10 August, 2019 update, the chance for Wave 0000000 has been doubled from 0.05% (1/2000) to 0.1% (1/1000) or now P (P is probability) (Wave 0000000) 1/1000. ** Along with that, the zombies themselves got updated. * The idk zombie was replaced by Issue. * Wave 0000000 has a unique Techno track when you reach the dialogue sentence . It plays for the entire wave. * The Expired Jack can be stunned by DJ permanently, like Jack and King Jack. Media Videos * Wave 0000000 on tower battles | Tower Battles New Update * New Wave 00000 - Tower Battles * WAVE 0000000 ROBLOX TOWER BATTLES * Beyond Lucky! Wave 0000000 | Tower Battles Old footage * Tower Battles secret wave easter egg * WHAT?!? MADE US GO TO THE 39TH WAVE! (CONTINUED) * Roblox Tower battles - Wave 0000000 easter egg * Roblox Tower Battles || Insane event * Roblox Tower Battle Wave 0000000 defeated * WAVE 0000000 IN TOWER BATTLES!!! * WAVE 0000000 ON DEV * Wave 00000000000000000000 lol * Roblox Tower Battle [Wave 0000000?!] File:150px-autopx-scale-to-width-down-0.png|Planet3arth in a match in Wave 0000000 File:Screenshot 171.png|Triumph Message File:Planet3arth's voice|A video where Planet3arth and John ROBLOX talk about Wave 0000000 Category:Waves Category:Late Game Category:Wave 0000000 Category:Easter Egg